Dreaming Together
by Star Spangled Girl
Summary: Traduction d'un OS d'Often Adamanta. Slash Steve/Tony. Ce n'est pas parce que Steve compte passer le restant de ses jours avec un homme, qu'il doit faire une croix sur l'expression "ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Fluff.


Titre : Dreaming Together

Auteur : Often Adamanta (lj)

Pairing : Steve/Tony

Nombre de mots : 2000 environ.

Univers : Films.

* * *

Traductrice : Star Spangled Girl (Euphy)

Beta-reader : Angel-06

* * *

! CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION D'UNE FICTION DE OFTEN ADAMANTA QUE VOUS POUVEZ TROUVER SUR LIVE JOURNAL !

* * *

**.**

**Dreaming Together - Rêver Ensemble**

**.**

La vie dans le futur était étrange.

Avant, lorsqu'il pensait à son avenir, il se voyait rentrer chez lui, après avoir gagné la guerre, accompagné d'une femme merveilleuse. Ils auraient des enfants et une petite maison où les élever, et peut-être un chien. C'était un rêve simple et douillet.

Maintenant, lorsqu'il pensait à son avenir, ce n'était jamais ça qui lui venait à l'esprit. La technologie, le rythme de la vie, la façon de parler : tout était tellement différent, qu'il se sentait constamment en décalage avec le monde qui l'entourait.

Cependant, il restait Captain America. Son pays avait peut-être changé, mais il continuerait à le défendre, comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

De plus, il avait une équipe maintenant, et même si ce n'était pas la petite maison avec clôture blanche dans le jardin, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

Il avait abandonné le reste de son rêve jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait Tony. Ce qui était plutôt drôle, car Tony n'était évidemment pas une femme merveilleuse. Quoique … merveilleux, oui. De sexe féminin, non.

Tony lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas tort d'avoir de tels rêves et espoirs, mais qu'ils étaient simplement trop simples pour exister dans ce nouveau monde. Il devait les étoffer pour pouvoir enfin en profiter.

Tony était du genre à converser plus souvent avec des machines que des êtres humains. Il dormait très rarement et était accro à la caféine. Il riait en sortant gagnant d'un round contre Steve, et quand il glissait ses mains sur la peau du blond et qu'il jouissait, il se mordait toujours la lèvre.

Et Steve ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'il pouvait avoir tout ça… Il pouvait peut-être avoir le reste aussi.

* * *

La neige tombait doucement sur New-York, et Steve ne savait pas s'ils devaient cela à Loki – qui venait tout juste de leur échapper – ou s'il faisait toujours ce temps là en décembre.

Il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter cependant, car ça n'avait pas l'air de perturber Thor.

« Un jour, annonça-t-il en s'approchant, mon frère nous tiendra tête au lieu de fuir ce royaume, et alors seulement vous verrez ce qu'est un vrai combat ! »

Steve serra l'épaule de Thor et lui sourit, en espérant très fortement que cela n'arrive jamais. Il n'était pas sûr que New-York y survive.

Ils firent volte-face en reconnaissant le bourdonnement familier des propulseurs d'Iron Man et le virent se poser bien plus doucement qu'à son habitude. Steve allait lui en demander la raison, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait un enfant dans les bras.

« Qui est cette belle demoiselle ? » demanda Thor avec un grand sourire.

La petite en question ne répondit pas et cacha son visage contre l'armure. Steve crut défaillir d'un trop plein d'émotions à la vue de Tony, tenant un enfant. Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise avec elle, à lui tapoter le dos gentiment de ses mains gantées - mains que Steve avait tant de fois vues faire exploser des murs comme s'il s'agissait de carton.

« Nous n'avons pas encore été officiellement présentés, mais c'est une véritable princesse, je te prierai donc d'être plus respectueux, Thor. » dit finalement Tony.

« Mille pardons, milady. » s'exclama le dieu en s'inclinant. Elle gloussa en l'observant derrière un rideau de boucles noires.

Tony lui fit un grand sourire. « Puis-je avoir votre nom, Princesse ? Qu'on puisse retrouver votre maman. »

Elle se contenta de sucer son pouce, son autre main tenant encore un morceau de l'armure. L'absence de réponse ne fut pas un problème néanmoins, car c'est sa mère qui les retrouva, et se jeta sur Tony. La force de l'impact le fit reculer de deux pas, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui tout en serrant sa fille et pleurant des larmes de joie.

Steve sourit tendrement, en regardant Tony calmer mère et fille.

Après les avoir laissées aux bons soins des policiers, le brun lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Quoi ? »

Le blond secoua la tête et sourit de plus belle.

* * *

Tony était assis dans son atelier, penché sur son dernier projet en date, Dummy à ses côtés. Steve ne savait pas sur quoi il travaillait - sûrement quelque chose de petit et de meurtrier - mais il avait l'air concentré et détendu, parlant à son robot à voix basse.

A cet instant, il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer que ce n'était pas Dummy, mais un petit garçon avec de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs ébouriffés avec lequel Tony était en train de parler.

« Tony, dit-il, et le concerné leva légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait mais il ne quitta pas son projet des yeux. Je veux des enfants. »

_Cela_ eut le mérite de le faire réagir, puisqu'il leva des yeux écarquillés vers Steve. Il le fixa bêtement, tandis que son robot s'agitait à côté de lui de plus en plus frénétiquement. Puis, le petit engin sur lequel il travaillait se mit à faire des étincelles, faisant sursauter Tony.

« Franchement, pour une fois qu'on avait besoin d'un extincteur, tu n'en as pas. Bon, c'est pas grave, je gère, dit-il rapidement à son robot d'une voix trop aiguë. Steve en fronça les sourcils. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je vais avoir besoin d'un autre truc pour corriger ce problème. Euh, je vais … aller le chercher. »

Il lança un dernier regard paniqué au blond et détala.

Steve soupira et se frotta le visage, mais le laissa partir. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour avoir balancé le sujet comme ça, sans préparation. Il aurait du savoir, depuis le temps, que Tony le prendrait ainsi. Il allait lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Il le coincerait le lendemain.

* * *

« Steven ! » s'exclama Thor d'une voix tonitruante, tout en frappant à la porte de Steve assez fort pour la faire trembler et le réveiller en sursaut. Il n'avait reçu aucune alerte de la part de JARVIS ou de son communicateur, ça ne devait donc pas être une urgence. Il inspira un grand coup et se pressa pour aller ouvrir la porte avant que Thor ne frappe à nouveau et ne la dégonde.

« Salut Thor. » déclara Steve, en plissant les yeux face à la lumière vive du couloir. Tony était là aussi, à moitié avachi contre le dieu blond, ce qui l'amena à penser qu'ils avaient du boire un long moment avant de se présenter à sa porte. De plus, il semblait éviter son regard.

« Nous venons réclamer le nom de ta nouvelle compagne ! Elle devra affronter Tony en combat singulier pour gagner sa place à tes côtés ! déclama Thor, l'air particulièrement excité à cette idée. Je serai son second, dusse-t-il être gravement blessé durant le duel. » ajouta-t-il, lorsque Steve ne fit rien de plus que le regarder d'un air ahuri.

« … Hein ? » laissa-t-il finalement échapper.

« J'ai bien conscience que toi et moi, nous n'oserions jamais engager le combat contre une femme, se récria Thor, pensant sûrement que Steve était outré à cette idée, mais Jane m'a fait comprendre qu'ici, on respectait les femmes en les traitant comme des égales et en les laissant régler leurs conflits toutes seules. » La fin de sa phrase fut prononcée avec tant de sérieux qu'on eut dit un élève récitant fièrement une leçon apprise par cœur.

La situation restait cependant tout aussi obscure.

« Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le brun leva finalement les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire. Il tenta de fixer son regard sur celui de Steve mais abandonna rapidement, s'appuyant à nouveau sur Thor, et se contentant de regarder approximativement dans sa direction.

« Rien, répondit-il, d'une pâteuse mais sûre. T'inquiète pas. Tu peux me larguer sans qu'il n'y ait aucune, il marqua une pause et s'appliqua à prononcer la suite, con-sé-quen-ce. Ou duel. Pas besoin de duel. »

« Euh, d'accord, dit doucement Steve, son estomac se nouant de façon alarmante. C'est … bon à savoir j'imagine, mais je ne t'ai jamais largué. »

« Mmh, j'connais la musique. » répliqua-t-il.

Steve inspira un grand coup, faisait fi de l'air troublé de son interlocuteur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait dire ça mais, « Tony, nous n'avons pas rompu. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Non, pas du tout, insista Steve, je n'ai pas rompu avec toi, et tu n'as pas rompu avec moi. Il y eut un court silence puis, tu voulais rompre ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Tony.

« Ah mes amis ! s'écria Thor en éclatant de rire, ce qui secoua Tony qui était toujours appuyé contre lui. Ce n'était donc qu'un simple malentendu. Je suis ravi que le problème soit réglé. »

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter : « Même si j'aurai adoré assister à ce duel. »

Son fardeau grimaça en l'entendant, mais Thor ne le remarqua pas.

« Bien, Steven, je te confie Tony, que vous puissiez vous expliquer. »

« Euh, oui, dit-il, en acceptant un brun pas tout à fait lucide et tanguant. Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui. »

« Ce n'était rien, mon ami. Je crois que je vais aller quérir quelques Poptarts avant d'aller me coucher moi aussi. Passez une bonne nuit ! » lui lança-t-il, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Steve ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à ça, mais Thor fit volte-face sans attendre, alors il tira simplement Tony à l'intérieur et ferma derrière eux.

Son petit-ami le fixa du regard avec difficulté dans la pénombre de la pièce, tout en faisant mine de bouder. « Tu m'as _vraiment_ largué. » insista-t-il.

Steve soupira et alla chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bains. « Bois ça. » ordonna-t-il, et Tony s'exécuta. Mais à peine le verre fut-il fini qu'il reprit un air contrarié.

« Mais c'est vrai ! » chouina-t-il faiblement, en se laissant aller contre le blond qui commença à le déshabiller.

« Je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec toi dans cet état, déclara Steve fermement, on en reparlera demain, d'accord ? »

« Okay. » répondit Tony. Il rampa dans le lit et alla se coller contre le blond, qui rabattit les couvertures sur eux.

« Steve ? » demanda-t-il une minute plus tard.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis content qu'on ait pas rompu. » murmura le brun, sans franchement articuler.

« Moi aussi, dors maintenant. »

Tony soupira et se détendit dans ses bras. Steve entendit sa respiration se faire plus régulière mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir avant un moment.

* * *

Tony était déjà réveillé lorsque Steve ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, mais paraissait gérer sa gueule de bois d'une façon tout à fait expérimentée.

« J'ai cru que je rêvais, dit-il d'une voix rauque, mais je n'ai jamais de maux de tête ou d'haleine atroce dans mes rêves. »

« C'est parce que c'est la réalité. » répondit Steve. Il posa une main sur le torse de son compagnon et caressa ses côtes du bout des doigts. Il ne le rabaissa pas d'un 'bien fait pour toi', ne lui reprocha pas d'avoir pris une cuite, parce que, même si Steve détestait ça, il savait qu'il y avait déjà assez de proches dans la vie de Tony qui jugeaient ses actes. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'ajouter à cette liste.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu croyais qu'on avait rompu ? »

Tony se crispa, mais ne bougea pas. « Tu as dit que tu voulais des enfants. Tu ne peux pas en avoir avec moi. Je croyais que tu avais finalement trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais. »

Steve ferma brièvement les yeux, alors qu'une tristesse sans nom s'emparait de lui. Tony était persuadé qu'il finirait par le quitter, même si ce n'était pas particulièrement étonnant de sa part. Il lui sourit et le taquina : « Comment ça, mon génie de petit-ami, qui se trouve aussi être milliardaire, n'a pas trouvé une seule solution à ce problème ? »

Un soupir lui répondit.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne- Steve, écoute moi bien, _je ne peux pas être père_. Littéralement impossible. Et si ça veut dire que je dois te laisser partir, il vaut mieux que ça soit maintenant que plus tard … »

« Non, attends, répliqua Steve avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas un ultimatum. Je ne t'ai pas dit 'si on n'a pas d'enfants sous peu, je te quitte'. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Nous sommes un couple. Alors je t'explique ce que je veux, et si tu ne veux pas la même chose, on en parle et on décide ensemble de la décision à prendre. Tu comprends ? demanda-t-il, tout en s'assurant que Tony le regardait bien dans les yeux. Ensemble. C'est comme ça que je veux qu'on fonctionne. »

« D'accord. » répondit le brun, d'une voix emplie d'émotions.

Steve sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, alors que Tony s'empressait d'agripper ses poignets pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Hey. » murmura le blond pour attirer son attention quelques minutes plus tard.

« Quoi ? »

« Et un chien ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Tony lui offrit un regard rempli d'incrédulité avant d'exploser de rire. Lorsqu'il se calma finalement, un grand sourire toujours peint sur les lèvres, il déclara : « Je pense qu'on peut en discuter. »

« Super. »

Steve l'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

Voilà tout, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)

Plein de câlins et à plus tard !

_-Star Spangled Girl._


End file.
